Moon Lit
by rry
Summary: Naruto is taken away from Konoha by his Aunt, at 16 he comes back as Daku Sen a semimysterious gothish person he is put on team 7 as a replacement for a dead teammember might get angstish it is better that it sounds
1. I: Daku Sen

**Moon Lit**

**Chapter one: Daku Sen**

"What is it that you want?" The Third asked.

"Naruto. Let me teach him for 16 years away from the village." A voice answered.

"You know that is not possible. He was only born a week ago." Hokage said.

"You know as well as I that won't be a problem. I promise to return him after the 16 years are up."

"No."

"Do you really want him to be brought up hated by him own _village_?"

He sighed. "You can be very stubborn, just like your brother."

"I know. That's probable why he made such a fine hokage." The figure said smiling.

"He is currently at my house. To make this work we'll have to most likely fake his death saying that his body couldn't take housing a demon."

She bowed, "Thank you Hokage-sama!" she walked to the door and had almost left but he stopped her.

"I expect him to be back in the village for his 16th birthday, Miko."

She nodded, "Ok," smiled and left to collect her nephew.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It was midnight when there was a knock at his office doors.

"Come in." he said.

A tall red head walked in shortly followed by a blond teen all in black.

"I see you kept your promise Miko." He said smiling slightly.

"Yes. This is Naruto, if you are wondering. He knows about himself being the vessel of the demon and accepts it. Although he wants to legally change his name." She said.

"Aunt," he said glaring at the old man sitting in the chair.

It was then that the Hokage realized that Naruto no longer had the whisker marks on his cheeks.

"They have fully fused, if you are wondering why he has no whisker marks."

"Oh," he said. He turned to Naruto, "Naruto."

Naruto flinched slightly, "I want to be called Daku Sen."

He raised and eye brow, "Why?" he asked.

"For any who might recognize us I'd rather not have them glare and point. This way they won't know who I really am. And anyway I hear that a team needs a member because their other one died on a mislabeled mission and they wish to pass the up coming chunin exam so they will need another member. Also you wish to see how strong I've _really_ gotten under Aunt's teaching." Naruto said, his face held no emotion.

"Well, yes. Team 7 needs a replacement after their original member, Newa, died." Hokage said thinking, _'Can this kid read fricken minds?' _

"Well I must leave you here now, Daku. Don't get in trouble!" She added the 'don't get in trouble' realizing that if she didn't that would be the first thing he would do.

"Fine, fine, whatever, just leave already." Daku said waving his hand slightly shooing her away.

"Ok!" She said playfully. She knew he loved her and would miss her.

As she walked past him she gave a quick pull on his waist length braided hair, she also gave him a 'good-bye/good-luck' kiss on the fore head before leaving.

"So," Daku asked, "Is this team 7's second or third try at becoming chunins?"

"Second," the Hokage said looking back at the teen left in his office.

"So, when do I meet them?" the teen asked.

"Tomorrow at the bridge at 6:00 am, their teacher is usually late but I told him not to be tomorrow, also you team member's names are Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, and your teacher's name is Kakashi." He said.

"Ok!" Daku said as he left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The next day at the bridge Sasuke was staring at the water aimlessly wondering why they had to be meeting today.

'_Unless we get a new member, which would totally screw this team up even _more_ having to get used to their stupid antics, this is SO annoying!'_ He thought.

"Sasuke-kun, do you have any idea why we are meeting here?" Sakura asked walking up to him.

They heard a '_thump' _before Sasuke could answer her question.

"God! That was so annoying, having to find this bridge!" someone said.

They turned to see a boy about 16 or 17 in all black, black strap up boots, black paints, black shirt, black trench coat and a black fingerless gloves. He had long blond hair in a low braid; he also had on black eye liner, like Gaara's.

The first words that popped into Sasuke and Sakura's heads were _'Goth?' _

"Um… excuse me but, are you meeting someone here?" Sakura asked.

The boy nodded.

"Who?" She asked.

He glared at the ground he was sitting on and said though gritted teeth, "My new teacher."

"Oh," she said, "If you don't mind me asking; who was your old teacher?"

"I don't mind," he said, "My old teacher was my aunt."

"Oh, what made you switch teachers then?"

"Will you stop condescending to me?" He asked getting up.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" She exclaimed apologizing about a thousand times, blushing.

"Will you shut up?" Sasuke asked.

"S-sorry Sasuke-kun!"

"Why did you switch teachers again?" Sakura asked turning back to our temporarily forgotten blond Goth.

"I was given back." He said as if it happened every day.

"What do you mean 'given back'?" The girl asked.

"Nothing," he mumbled turning away.

Shortly after there was a _'poof' _signaling that Kakashi had sown up.

"Sasuke, Sakura, I now that you're wondering why you're here today and—what is that look for?" he asked stopping in mid sentence.

"Y-you're on time, f-for once." Sakura stuttered pointing a shaky finger at Kakashi.

"Yeah, Hokage's." he said looking around for something.

"What are you looking for?" Sasuke asked.

"Our new team member." He said still looking around.

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke couldn't believe it either. _'We _are _getting a new team member?' _the Uchiha thought.

"Yes, we're getting a new team member. Their name is"—he paused for a second getting out a folder—"Daku Sen." He continued ignoring his team's confused looks, "It says that he last trained under a Uzumaki Miko." His eyes widened.

'_What the HELL!'_ he thought _'Uzumaki Miko is the Fourth's sister! What is a kid doing training under her?' _

"Kakashi-sensei, who is 'Uzumaki Miko'?" Sakura asked more confused than ever.

He looked at his female student. Then said, "She is possibly one of the strongest nins ever and is the Fourth's only living relative after his son died 16 years ago."

"Wasn't his son the thing that they sealed the Kyuubi in?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Kakashi answered, "But remember, he died because his body couldn't tack the immense power of the nine tails."

A loud laughter broke thought the momentary silence.

They turned to see the Goth hunched over and almost crying.

"You think that is funny?" Kakashi's voice sounded irritated. "Have you no respect for the dead?"

The boy only continued to laugh.

'_If…if only they knew the truth!' _he thought at he continued to laugh. _'Gaara would find this _so _funny!'_

"If you don't stop laughing I will make you." Kakashi's voice now sounded dangerous.

"HAHA!" he stopped laughing to look over his shoulder at them. Then started laughing harder, "He died? Ha!" He found it funny how he was 'dead' yet standing right in front of them.

"Are you say that it is funny the poor kid died?" Kakashi asked, his voice sounded like the grim reaper.

"K-kinda." Daku managed to say though giggles.

"So it is funny that my sensei's only child died a horrible death?"

He stopped laughing long enough to give him a slightly disbelieving look, "So you the one they were talking about? The prodigy that had become a chunin by the age of 7 or something?"

Kakashi couldn't take it any more in less than 5 minuets this Goth bad mouthed his sensei and showed that he had no respect for the dead. He drew his hand back into a fist and lunged for the kid.

Daku, noticing that Kakashi was attacking abruptly stopped his laughing fit and went into a fighting stance.

Within seconds Daku had grabbed Kakashi's write and tossed him to he ground with relative ease, and was now sitting on his new sensei's back, his (Kakashi's) arm wrenched up on his back, causing a lot of pain to the copy ninja.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk, Kakashi-san, you of all people should know blind rage _never_ wins the battle." Daku said playfully waging a finger above the nin's head.

"OH MY GOD!" Sakura yelled, the way that Kakashi was pinned down looked like the way Sasuke was when he charged Kakashi-sensei when they where younger. (N/A you know how Sasuke was pinned down in the first book or 4th or 5th episode)

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Never_ had Kakashi been taken down that easily.

All four heard an aggravated scream, but only one recognized it.

'_SHIT!' _Daku thought as this eyes widened in fear and horror.

'_Seems like some thing _does_ get to this boy!'_ Kakashi thought as he felt the blond tense up.

Sasuke was thinking the same thing and would have attacked if Sakura hadn't stopped him muttering something along the lines of, "Don't he's to strong."

Within seconds Daku was sent flying into the nearest tree.

Standing next to Kakashi was a woman in ninja attire, red hair, and she was glaring daggers at the boy.

"Sorry, he's an idiot." She said offering Kakashi he hand.

Ha took it and got up.

"You know him?" he asked pointing at Daku.

"Sadly"—sigh—"Yes. I know the stupid idiot."

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WHERE GOING!" he yelled, a bit of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"WELL HOW AM I 'SUPOS TO GO IF I HAVE TO CONSTENTLY WATCH OVER YOU! EH!" She yelled back.

Kakashi then recognized her voice, "Uzumaki Miko?" He asked eyes a little wide in shock.

She sighed again, "Yes."

"Then," He pointed to the glaring Goth, "That is Daku Sen?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

rry: wow I can't believe we wrote that!

neko-leaf: yeah I know! NOW! **:turns toward readers: **REVIEW! Please!

rry and neko-leaf: yes yes laugh all you want at our crappy name chooing abilitly, we do too.


	2. II: Training and a Bowl of Ramen

rry: wow we really need a beta reader

neko-leaf: yeah oh well **:shrugs:**

rry: what is going to happening in this chapter again!

neko-leaf: READ AND FIND OUT!

**Chapter Two: Training and a Bowl of Ramen**

_Kakashi then recognized her voice, "Uzumaki Miko?" He asked eyes a little wide in shock._

_She sighed again, "Yes."_

"_Then," He pointed to the glaring Goth, "That is Daku Sen?"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Daku continued to glare at his old teacher.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled making an X with her arms in front of her chest, "You said that you previous sensei was you aunt, but that would mean you are blood related to Uzumaki-san!"

"WHAT!" Miko yelled turning to Daku.

"I never said that she was related to me. What I could have meant was that she raised me like I was her nephew, which I do." Daku said face and voice void of emotion.

"Um…ok" Sakura said confused still.

"What did you teach him?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

"Several things," She said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"You'll see once he spars with someone." She was glaring at her student.

"Hmm… Sasuke how about you and Daku spar so that we can see how strong he is?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke smirked. He wanted to fight with this new kid since he saw him take down Kakashi a few moments ago.

"Sure." He said turning around heading for the clearing.

"Sounds like fun," Daku said liking the blood off his chin, while mumbling, "That is if he's as strong as Itachi."

Sasuke stopped and turned around.

"What did you say?" He asked. _'He knows Itachi?' _he thought.

"Nuthin'."

"Stop smirking and move!" Miko yelled pushing Daku forward.

"Fine."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Once they were at the clearing Kakashi said, "You can use any thing you want but there are rules, ok?

"Rule one: _Do not _kill you opponent.

"Rule two: If it looks like you're getting close to killing them we, Miko and I, will jump in and stop the match." He said. He was about to continue when Daku interrupted:

"So it's pretty much the same rules as at the chunin exam?" asked knowing the answer.

"Yes," Kakashi said, "Now BEGIN!"

Kakashi, Miko, and Sakura stepped back. Sasuke disappeared, but Daku just stood there.

'_Is he going to move?'_ Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke asked them selves.

Daku wasn't even in a fighting stance; he just stood there like nothing happened. He moved his hand up to his face.

'_An attack!' _Sasuke and everyone else pretty much thought, but then Daku yawned.

'_What!' _Sasuke thought, _'Is he mocking me? Oh he will pay!'_

Sasuke grabbed a kunai and jumped out. Within seconds he was right next to Daku. He swung his upper body around and imbedded his weapon into the back of the boy's head.

'_WHAT THE HELL!' _he thought as surprise registered in his face. _'He took down Kakashi-sensei but couldn't doge my attack?'_

Just then Daku disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'_Bunshin?' _They all thought.

Sasuke looked around to try and locate Daku. _'Where is he?'_ he thought turning to his left.

He heard someone running. _'On the right!' _He spun around but no one was there.

Then he felt a cold blade being pressed against his neck.

He looked up to see Daku standing there with a katana, looking as bored as hell. He yawned again, "Come on! I told you to make this interesting and here I already have you at my will."

Sasuke smirked a little, and then pumped charka into his hand.

'_He's not'_—Kakashi thought—_'He's not going to us the Chidori!'_

'_Hmph! So maybe I was wrong. This is going to be fun!' _Daku thought, noticing the charka being pulled to his opponent's hand.

Sasuke thrust his hand at Daku's chest. But Daku managed to avoid it with what looked like relative ease. He was gone after that.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and looked around the clearing for any sign of the other boy. He couldn't find him.

'_Where is he!' _Sasuke furiously thought, shifting his eyes from on side to the next. _'There!'_ he yelled as he caught a black blur out of the corner of his eye, he through one of his kunai at the place where Daku was next going to be.

He heard the boy whisper 'shit' then 'ow'. _'Guess I hit him.'_ He thought smirking. But that smirk didn't last long, for a blood covered kunai was soon hurtling towards his head.

He barely found time to dodge it.

"Snaps to you." Daku said icily as he came out of the woods and into the clearing. He was holding his left shoulder; his grip on the katana was lose. "Not a lot of people have ever been able to hit me."

"Hmph." Sasuke sarcastically said, "Couldn't dodge a simple kunai?"

Daku's smile became slightly crazed, his blood was making a puddle on the ground where he stood not moving at first, then slowly, he started to sway a little, side-to-side.

'_What the hell is he doing? Dancing?' _Sasuke thought. "Dobe, you gonna faint or something?"

Daku didn't answer; his eyes became a little glazed over.

'**_Let's kill him for what he did to you!'_** Kyuubi yelled to Daku. In Kyuubi's book any one who _dare_ hurt his friend/container's body deserved to die a _very _painful death. It had been this way with Kyuubi since he and Daku merged.

'_No, I've got a better idea.'_ Daku replied.

'**_I'm all ears.'_** Kyuubi said.

'_No you're all fur…or well mostly but anyway; lets tease him a little, let him think that he's got the upper hand and when he lowers his guard then we strike. But NOT to kill him! And only give me enough chakra of yours so that they can barely feel it, ok?'_ Daku asked knowing full well what the answer would be.

'**_Ok'_** Kyuubi said, he just _loved_ the way this boy could think…every once in a while, other times Daku was a complete idiot.

Sasuke was feed up the continuing rocking motion the boy was doing and lunged forward…

His attack was blocked but with what seemed like a little effort. _'He's weak and once I find my opening I'll win this!' _Sasuke thought energetically.

'_Good'_ Daku thought, smirking. He knew that the Uchiha would undoubtedly attack as soon as there was an opening. Daku moved his arm giving Sasuke the option of either exploiting the weakness Daku offered or ignore it. Needless to say, Sasuke saw the opening and took it. It was only when Daku moved his arm up even higher did Sasuke see the trap. Sasuke, upon seeing the trap, did the best he could do was try and move slightly in the air so that the blade would connect with his shoulder and not his head.

'_Wonderful!'_ Daku thought smirking as he saw Sasuke twist in the air slightly, _'Just what I wanted.' _Daku then, instead of bringing his blade down on Sasuke, brought his knee up and jabbed it into Sasuke's jut._ 'Sasuke you make a great puppet.' _

'**_Now?' _**Kyuubi questioned. He wanted to know when to give the boy his chakra.

"GEEHA!" Sasuke yelled as he got the wind knocked out of him.

'_Yes, now.'_ Daku said letting his smirk/smile becoming completely crazed as he felt the power of the kitsune surge though him. The fox had given him just enough for it to heal his wound but still be slightly hard to detect. Daku took the slight time that Sasuke was in the air to like some of the blood of his hand. Personally, Daku didn't especially like the taste but he needed to thank the kyuubi some how for helping him.

Miko, who had become accustomed to feeling the kyuubi's power, immediately realized that Daku used it. _'THAT IDIOT!' _She thought as her eyes widened in shock. She glanced over at Kakashi to see if he felt the demon's chakra. His eyes were wide in shock too.

'_Wh-what? T-that was the kyuubi's chakra? What does that mean? I—we……Naruto died and took kyuubi with him…didn't he?'_ Kakashi's mind was riddled with confusion. But Sasuke's was even more so.

The attack had sent him to the ground, where he rolled for about 30 feet until losing momentum coming to a skidding stop_'What the hell was that chakra!' _He also felt the kyuubi's power, in fact the only one who didn't was Sakura who was so surprised that Sasuke was losing that she focused on nothing else but him.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING USING THAT!" Miko yelled at Daku as she stomped over to him. Once she was there she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shook him. "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING! YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS TO USE THAT SO WHY WHERE YOU!"

He simply stared at her for a moment, "It was fun," was his only reply. He started to glare at her. "Let. Go." he said though clenched teeth.

She reluctantly let him go and sighed. She hated to deal with a mad Daku. It wasn't like she was afraid or anything, she just hated to work up a sweat when she didn't have to.

She started to walk away when Daku stopped her, "Hey, Miko?"

She turned to him, "What?" she asked.

"I'm hungry." He said not letting up on the glaring match that had started between them.

'_I've _really_ got an idiot here'_ she thought after a while. She knew that Kakashi and the other two on the team would her some questions for her and she would rather answer the appropriate ones without the boy here.

"Didn't you eat?" Sakura asked after she got over the shock of Sasuke losing.

"Well, no. You see I was up all night talking to a friend of mine."

"YOU IDIOT!" Miko yelled giving him a dope slap, "Why where you up all night talking?"

"We're insomniacs you can't blame us." He shrugged.

'_Then Daku was either talking to Gaara or to kyuubi all night.'_ She thought. "So what did you get to bed last night?" Miko then asked.

"Would 4:39 a.m. earn me another dope slap?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then it was 4:38 a.m.!"

She sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

He shrugged and started to walk off.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kakashi asked.

"To the nearest ramen stand, I told you I was hungry." And with that he simply walked off.

"I must apologize for his behavior he hates working on teams since….his last one." Miko trailed off slightly while sadness filtered into her eyes.

"What happened in his last team?" Sakura asked innocently.

"They"—she paused to make sure that they were out of his abnormally large hearing distance—"They where—no yet me start here;"

**Cue cheesy flash back music and wavy screen affect **(Sakura: that was weird Miko: yeah and this isn't even a flash back, well kinda)

"It was the Chunin exams 10 years ago, they were being held in the Sand village. On the second stage you where suppose to survive being attacked by sand chunins for five days (not continuously, more like they would attack then if you defeated them you'd get to rest for a period of time until you encountered the next group, but they would never kill the participants only wound them), but somehow a couple of people from a group of missing nin and attacked Daku and his team. Only Daku survived and he blames himself for the death of his comrades. After that he became a Goth like he is now and started to hang out with the other outcastes of the sand. I'm surprised he agreed to join you're team. It was probably a guilty mind."

**end flash back thing **(Sasuke: that wasn't even a flash back rry: SO?)

"Oh, that's horrible." Sakura said. _'Seeing you friends die in front of you at, what 6 or something, that's just plane horrible.' _

"Who were they?" Kakashi asked.

"We never found out." A sad look evaded her eyes. She was the one who taught Daku and his team. _'I blame myself more for my bad judgment then they think. If I had said that maybe the next chunin exam would be more appropriate, then perhaps Ichigo and Dai would—No I can't let myself wallow in the past when the present and future is right in front of me!' _

"He was six the first time he went though the Chunin exam?" Sasuke asked, slightly more than shocked that someone could enter the exams that early.

"Yes."

"What level ninja is he at now?" He asked. _'He couldn't be past a Chunin…could he, if he passed then that is?'_

"You'll have to ask him. If he ever finds out I told you about his old team I'd end up dieing a very painful death."

For about the next 5 minuets Miko answered some of their questions and others she just said that they would just have to ask Daku.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Daku wondered around Konoha for a few minuets before finding the ramen stand.

'_Ichiraku's'_ he thought as he entered the place. He took a seat next to a chunin, he could tell by the vest the man wore.

"Hello, what can I get for you sir?" the owner asked Daku.

"Pork ramen," He replied, glancing over at the chunin. "We'd like it if you stopped staring, sir." He said though clenched teeth also moving his elbows to rest on the counter lacing his fingers, waiting.

"Oh sorry, may I know your name?" the chunin asked.

Daku took a couple minuets taking in the appearance of the other man. He looked like he was in this early 30s. He had chocolate brown hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail, leaving a few strands to fall into his face. He also had a scar across his face.

"Kyuubi give you that?" Daku asked pointing at the man's face.

"Huh? Oh the scar, yes he did."

"Do you hate him for it?" he asked, "Do you hate him for killing your parents, for running you life? Every one does, if you said yes I wouldn't hold it against you."

"No, I don't hate him, well not as much as some of the other villagers."

"He's a monster; you should hate him for it." Daku said slightly glaring. He wanted to see how much this village hated him and his first attempt to see was failing.

"What's your name?" The chunin asked, again.

"It's Daku Sen." He replied.

"Mine is Iruka." He smiled.

"I didn't ask." Daku was slightly annoyed this 'Iruka'.

"I know but it seemed like on some subconscious level you wanted to know my name." He smiled again.

It was really starting to annoy Daku how much this man smiled, he also noticed that he (Daku) had begun to drum his fingers on the counter, a sure sign that he was annoyed.

"Here you go sir." The owner's daughter said placing steaming the steaming bowl of ramen in front of the boy.

"Do you know when the chunin exam starts?" Daku decided to ask, realizing that he didn't know.

"The day after tomorrow," Iruka said, "Are you going to be in it?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm replacing a"—he paused thinking of the right word—"deceased team member for a team here in Konoha."

"You must be talking about team seven then?" he gave a sad sigh.

"How did you know?" Daku asked.

"They're old students of mine. Wonderful kids, but one is hell bent on revenging his clan and the other is to preoccupied with catching the avenger's attention to train most of the time. Newa kind balanced it out, taking the avenger's attention away from vengeance for once and he also managed to get the crazy fan girl's head out of the clouds, some how."

"Class clown?" Daku asked, from that description; Newa was like himself be for _'that' _incident. (1)

"Yeah but he was also very skilled."

"Such is the horrible life of a shinobi," Daku said sighing.

"Yeah," Iruka also sighed.

"Well if it is so horrible then why did you pick it?" a lazy voice said from the entrance of the stand.

Daku smirked recognizing the voice, "Yeah and it's troublesome, too, so why are you one, Shikamaru?" Daku turned on his stool to face the chunin, waiting for an answer.

He shrugged, "Temari and her brothers will be here tomorrow"—he sat down next to Daku—"thought you'd like to know since you're friends with Gaara."

"Hn! Cool I haven't seen Gaara in like…three months!" Daku said rather enthusiastically. It was true; he hadn't seen Gaara or his siblings in three months.

"You know Gaara of the sand?" Iruka asked, a little amazed that Daku talked about Gaara like they were old buddies, which they were actually.

"Yeah, I used to live in the sand village from when I was about 5 to when I was about 15, why?"

"Oh well he was here about three years ago taking the chunin exam then too, and you talk about him like you two are friends." Iruka replied.

"We are friends." Daku said staring at him with an expression that clearly said, 'Is it odd for someone like him to have friends?'

"Oh! It's just the way he acted last time he was here made him out to be a loner with no one to catch him when he falls."

"That's a _really_ weird way to say 'I never thought he would be the type to stop killing and find a friend with all this new found time.'" Daku's expression was now a rather confused one.

"How did you two become friends?" Iruka asked curiosity deepening.

"Oh…well"—he paused to think of a good excuse, not want to reveal the truth that was the demons they harbored brought them together. The fact that Daku was Naruto and Naruto had the kyuubi in him was one reason that Gaara didn't kill him; they had, and still have, a lot in common. And the fact that Daku had accidentally knocked him out with a soccer ball when they where 7 had absolutely nothing to do with it. So he just decided to say—"We met though sports."

Shikamaru, who heard Gaara and Daku _really_ met from his girlfriend, Temari, was about to laugh his head off, but I guess you could say that it was true, on some level. But in the end Shikamaru resorted to snickering.

"What's so funny Shikamaru?" Daku asked sarcastically.

He would have said you if he hadn't remembered that he needed to go make a call, "I gotta go, see you latter Sen, Iruka-sensei!" he said waving as he got to the door.

"Why does he call you 'Sen' and not 'Daku'?" Iruka asked once the younger chunin left.

"Mainly because the sand sibs do, but also 'cause I don't care whether they call me 'Daku' or 'Sen' because in a way the are both my name." He said shrugging.

"Oh yeah your full first name is 'Daku Sen' huh?" Iruka said.

"Yeah." Daku returned to his ramen, which was half gone.

He heard someone else enter and judging by their scent it was someone who had a dog, and Daku disliked dog. It wasn't pure hate, he just likes cats better.

"Hey can I have a beef ramen?" the new comer asked. Daku guess that this person had his team with him because there where several other scents in the restaurant now, too.

'_Six,'_ he thought as they came into view, _'Yes six.'_ From the look of it was two teams. Two of then looked related for they both had white eyes, one girl had her hair up in a pair of buns, on boy was wearing a _spandex_ suit, green, which made Daku think _'Creepy!'_ for the next hour or so and this boy also had _really _thick eyebrows. The other two people where boys; one with a dog in his jacket, and the other was wearing sunglasses and a high collared coat.

'_Let's see those two are Hyuugas, that one is probably from the Inuzuka clan, and that one over there, Mr. Sunglasses, is more than likely an Aburame. What do you think Kyuubi?'_

'**_Yes, it would seem so. The boy with long hair, the Hyuuga, he's eyeing you.'_** He answered.

'_NO, REALLY!'_—he thought sarcastically—_'I'VE BEEN SEEN IN THIS VILLAGE BEFORE. I'M 'SUPOS TO BE DEAD, REMEMBER!' _he yelled.

'**_No need to get your panties in a bunch!' _**Kyuubi thought.

'_You know good and well that I wear boxers…don't you?' _Kyuubi was probably the only person, besides Gaara, that Daku ever told jokes to, sarcasm was reserved for everyone.

The Kyuubi sighed, he and Miko have to endue this all the time, pity them…just don't let them know you're doing it.

"Hey! Blondie what's you're name?" the dog-boy asked.

Daku thought about replying with a 'FUCK YOU!' 'cause he _hated _being called 'blondie' but opted with a slightly crazed smile, and boy could he pull that off, and said "Daku Sen." In a lowish tone. To him it looked like he managed to scare the white eyed girl. "And _don't_ call me blondie." He added.

"Sorry," he said. That dog of his had gone back into his coat.

­**_'You scared the dog.' _**Kyuubi pointed out.

'_I know that!' _he yelled back _'And I _really_ could care less.'_

"Now you have my name what are ours?" Daku asked slightly lessening his glare.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba." He said.

'_Fang?'_ he thought, _'What the hell kinda name is that? Hmph! Only fitting for an Inuzuka it would seem.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

rry: wow! That was long I mean, 18 PAGES! Longest chapter we've ever written.

neko-leaf: yeah it was kinda long. So what do you think of this chappie? And we're sorry if you died from the length of this 2nd chapter.

rry: some of Naruto's past was in this but it is a lot deeper than this.

neko-leaf: really deep. would you like a hint of how deep it goes? Of course you would, but we're not gunna tell you. **:smiles:**

rry: but we will tell you…..oh yeah a little more of what Naruto looks like in this; his hair is still blond and is pulled back in a braid at the bottom of his neck and also has a few strands that are to short to pull back (they go about down to his chin,) giving him a little bangs (kind like Iruka's bangs but Naruto only has two), his eye are still blue except for when he uses the kyuubi's chakra, like in the manga/anime when they turn red and have feline like slits for pupils, speaking of which, his pupils are slightly more of a slit since merging with kyuubi but not so much that it would be noticeable, in fact the only way one can notice the difference is for them to look directly at his eyes for about 30 minuets but that annoys Daku. Am I forgetting anything?

neko-leaf: I don't think so well anyway review **:smiles:**

rry: oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO! Even if it is a couple days late **:sheepish smile/laugh:**

(1) When his team was killed is what he means by 'that incident' 'k?

neko-leaf and rry: and we're sorry for any grammer/spelling/homophone mystakes


End file.
